


Dusty Blue and Emerald Green You Can't See

by writingmermaid



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: The Kaspbrak-Tozier wedding is canceled. The reason? Candles.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Evolution of Reddie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578217
Kudos: 29





	Dusty Blue and Emerald Green You Can't See

If anyone thought that the most significant argument around the Kaspbrak-Tozier wedding would be the candles, they hadn’t told the grooms or the wedding party.

“It’s canceled. The wedding is canceled. I’m not getting married.” Richie flopped down on Bev and Ben’s couch, nearly hitting the dog with his foot. They’d managed to navigate planning a Christian-Jewish wedding, and they’d managed to convince Eddie’s aunts that they could just send money and not come, they’d managed to work out which Losers were in which wedding party (Stan, and Bev for Richie, Ben, and Mike for Eddie with Bill standing in for Eddie’s parents); but candles would be the end of this wedding. 

Ben, who’d come into the living room, turned to look at the lump on his couch that was Richie. “What is this fight even about?” Both Richie and Bev turned to glare at him. Ben frowned at both of them. “Besides candles, obviously.” 

“Well, our colors are dusty blue and emerald green with white accents--” 

“Wait, why do you know this?” 

“Dude, have you met my fiancé?

  
“Point taken, continue.” 

“So like I was saying, dusty blue, emerald green, and white accents and the wedding store was out of the monogrammed candles, which sucked because they were pretty cute, well they had two, but apparently we need three? I don’t know, I’ve only been to your wedding or Jewish weddings, and we don’t do the candle thing--but anyway, I just said why don’t we forget the candle thing? Because Eddie’s never really been Christian anyway and we don’t do that, and now Eddie thinks I’m ignoring his traditions and this wedding is going to end over candles.” 

Bev rolled her eyes, turning to look at her friend. “It’s not canceled. Eddie wouldn’t cancel the wedding over candles.” Richie sighed dramatically, flopping over again to look at his best friend. “Really? Really Bev? You think Eddie, who’s still mad that I kicked him in the face when we were thirteen, won’t be mad that I didn’t get him the perfect candles for our wedding? I’m going to be a horrible husband.” 

Ben laughed as he stirred his coffee. “Dude, no, you won’t.” Richie looked up hopefully. “Really? You think I’m going to be a good husband?” Bev smiled, looking at her husband. “Yeah, you care about this. I don’t have any idea what our wedding colors were, but you know it down to the shade because it matters to Eddie.” 

Richie grinned, sitting up on the couch. “Thanks, guys, I’m gonna go get my man.”

* * *

  
“Eddie! Eddie!” Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s cries, sniffling. Richie burst into their room, holding a reusable bag. 

“Eds, I love you. I love you so much.”

“I’m mad at you, and I don’t wanna talk to you. And don’t call me Eds!” 

“Shh, shh, Eds, I love you. I love you so much, and I know how hard you’re working on planning this wedding. And I love you for it because I would be shit at wedding planning. I wouldn’t do anything right. But I want to do something right, so I got you those candles you wanted because our traditions are important to me. They’ll become our traditions, our weird Jewish-Christian traditions. But that’s us, we’re weird.” 

Richie pulled three candles from the bag. They were not, in fact, the candles that Eddie wanted. Those candles had been green and had EK and RT and KT beautifully hand-carved in them. These candles were a grey-ish yellow with their initials carved into them by Richie on the drive back to the apartment. 

“Richie, what did you...are you color blind?” 

“What?”

“These aren’t green; they’re yellow? I’m not sure what color they are. Did...do you think this is green?” 

“No, that’s green! The exact green for our wedding.” 

“Richie, this is not emerald green!” But it was sweet, super sweet that Richie had gone to all the trouble to get him the candles he wanted...sort of. 

(Those would be the candles they used at their wedding and for many years to come).

**Author's Note:**

> We stan Jewish!colorblind!Richie in this house.


End file.
